1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filtration and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus which comprises an air filter element and an odor eliminating liquid which is sprayed onto the air filter element.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Elimination of odors from bathrooms or toilet facilities has been a continuing problem. One solution has been to exhaust odors through walls or floors to outside the bathroom. However, this type of solution is relatively expensive and labor intensive. Holes must be drilled in walls or floors. Thus, it is not easy to do for an average homeowner. Another solution has been the removal of odors from the bathroom area via a ceiling vent fan. Installation of a ceiling vent fan and exhaust conduit can also be expensive and labor intensive. In addition, the bathroom user smells the odors before they reach the event fan. Another solution has included piping of toilet odors through a carbon filter before being exhausted from the bathroom. This has limited effectiveness in removing odors. Another solution has been the use of perfumes or sprays to cover-up the odors. However, perfumes or cover-up spells do not remove the odors. The smells just mask the odors. Other solutions have included drop-ins which are inserted into a toilet, candles or other burning objects inside the bathroom, and leaving a bathroom window open. However, all of these prior solutions have their own disadvantages.
There is a desire to provide a new type of toilet odor removal system which can remove odors relatively effectively. There is a desire for a toilet odor removal system which is relatively easy to install by an average consumer without special tools or equipment. There is a desire for a toilet odor removal system which can neutralize and eliminate odors very effectively before the air is exhausted into or out of the bathroom.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an air filter assembly is provided including a frame, a filter and an odor eliminator liquid. The frame forms an air flow channel. The filter is connected to the frame in the air flow channel. The filter includes at least one filter element. The odor eliminator liquid is sprayed or deposited on a first one of the filter elements.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an air filter assembly is provided comprising a frame, at least one filter element, and a system for neutralizing odor. The frame forms at least a portion of an air flow channel. At least one filter element is connected to the frame in the air flow channel. The system for neutralizing odor is adapted to neutralize odor in air passing through the filter element. The system comprises an odor neutralizing solution and a device for delivering the odor neutralizing solution onto the filter element. The odor neutralizing solution comprises a neutralizer suspended in an aqueous solution. The neutralizer is selected from a group consisting of cyclodextrin, chlorites or antibacterial quaternary ammonium compound.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of removing odor from air is provided comprising steps of passing the air through a first air filter element; and spraying an odor eliminator liquid onto the first air filter element.